To be Remembered
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: What if while he was yelling for an ambulance, or any type of help since he was hurt Danny realized that one of the towers was on fire. He didn't hesitate other than to glance back at Grace's body before he tore out of that warehouse heading straight towards the twin towers. Rated T for now, rating may change. Team as Family, NO SLASH, Danny-Centric
1. Chapter 1

**_To Be Remembered_**

Summary: What if while he was yelling for an ambulance, or any type of help since he was hurt Danny realized that one of the towers was on fire. He didn't hesitate other than to glance back at Grace's body before he tore out of that warehouse heading straight towards the twin towers.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five O, this story takes place during season 4 sometime between episodes 8-9.  
I would also like to say that this story is written in memory of 9/11 and that my hearts go out to everyone who was affected and still is affected by the events of 9/11.

* * *

 _ Chapter One: Something Familiar_

 _He was yelling for an ambulance, or any type of help since he was hurt but they all just continued driving past him. Like they didn't even realize he was there. it wasn't until Danny turned and watched as they sped away that he looked up and realized that one of the towers was on fire. He didn't hesitate other than to glance back at Grace's body and lay her flat on the floor with a promise to come back for her, before he jumped into his car and tore out of that warehouse heading straight towards the twin towers._

Gasping, Danny's eyes flew open and he sat up in bed, barely even aware that he was shaking. That dream, again. Every year, once it hit September that dream along with a few others of that dreadful day greeted him every time his head hit the pillow.

The annoying sound of his phone going off at 5:30 in the morning had never been so welcomed, "Detective Danny Williams."

"Hey man we got a case. Mind picking me up on the way in?"

"Mind? Yes I mind!" Though internally Danny knew this was the perfect distraction to keep his thoughts from wandering, "Why can't you drive your truck, huh?"

"It's easier for us to get to work right away and if I'm in the car with you I can debrief you on the way!"

Danny snorts, "Liar. You just like driving MY car and saving yourself gas!"

"See you when you get here!"

Scowling Danny hung up the phone and hurried to get ready, lord knows if he didn't get to Steve's quickly the man would complain.

He wasn't even halfway up Steve's driveway before said man came strolling out of his house and immediately demanded the keys.

"Once. Just once I'd like to drive my own car you know!" Danny threw his hands up and he open the passenger side and slid into the car.

"Sure thing Danno." Steve grinned, causing Danny to throw him the stink eye.

The case is basically the son of a 9/11 survivor goes missing and 5-0 is called in to find him quickly, Especially since the son is the main witness to a murder from two years ago.

"Ma'am could you-" Steve paused looking over at Mrs. Brendon's worriedly, "Ma'am? Are you alright?"

"It's him."

"What?" Steve asked, Chin and Kono both coming over to join him and Grover.

"It's him!" She whispered tearfully, pointing with her badly shaking finger out the living room window.

Thinking she was talking about the man who had taken her son, none of them hesitated in whipping out their guns and turning to face out the window. They were startled when she started screaming "No! No!" and when they saw just who it was.

Danny Williams with his back facing towards them as he talked to another cop with Catherine next to him.

"What? You said it's him!" Steve said putting his gun back in his holster.

"Yes!" Mrs. Brendon's smiled widely, "N-no, I mean he's the one who saved my son! Y-Years ago, my son and I were in New York along with my husband. We were there as a vacation...we...we were so excited." Kono wrapped an arm around Mrs. Brendon's shoulders when she started to cry though she was a bit confused as to why she was crying, the others by this point were more than confused as well, "We were excited...to be in the second tower."

Steve froze. The look on his face mirrored onto that of the others. Slowly Kono walked her over towards the couch and sat down with her. Despite being in the middle of a case the others came and sat around her as well, silently supporting her as she continued her story.

"It was just the Michael and myself when we heard about the first tower. My husband was heading down to the lobby in the elevator...We panicked. We didn't even think to grab anything we just took off running towards the stairs when we saw how many people were by the elevator. A-Anyway, that young man out there. He was in the lobby when I made it there and he helped me get out, y-you see I tripped on the stairs and had gotten separated from my son, my ankle was giving me issues when got up again." Mrs. Brendon's looked at each one of them and smiled, "H-He carried me out."

"Mrs. Brendon's Danny..." Steve looked at Chin before continuing, "Danny was a Jersey cop. He wasn't in New York..."

Mrs. Brendon's frowned, "He was! I'd memorized his face anywhere! Just moments before the second tower fell he ran back inside to find my son!"

This time Chin tried to speak up but Mrs. Brendon's wasn't allowing it, "Just before he went to find my son, he told me something. He told me not to worry, because Grace was watching over him. Then he turned to me and said that Grace will guide him to my son!"

"Grace?" Kono repeated in shock. All of them, even Grover knew that Grace hadn't been born yet by the time 9/11 took place. Even so they couldn't deny that this was an awfully odd coincidence.

"Yes!" Mrs. Brendon's said with conviction.

"Right." Knowing that although she believed it was their teammate who had been there with her during 9/11, Steve needed to get her back on track and talk about when someone had broken in and taken her son.

* * *

THIS IS A ROUGH DRAFT

I'm posting this rough draft to see if I should even write this short story.

As for my other stories THEY WILL BE UPDATED I recently started college and I'm having issues with my job and typing with a broken finger is HARD. Please bare with me, I'm trying my best to write and type everything up.

As for this story let me know if you guys think I should continue it.

And if anything needs to be fixed or added, as I said this is a rough draft.


	2. Chapter 2

**_To Be Remembered_**

Summary: What if while he was yelling for an ambulance, or any type of help since he was hurt Danny realized that one of the towers was on fire. He didn't hesitate other than to glance back at Grace's body before he tore out of that warehouse heading straight towards the twin towers.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five O, this story takes place during season 4 sometime between episodes 8-9.  
I would also like to say that this story is written in memory of 9/11 and that my hearts go out to everyone who was affected and still is affected by the events of 9/11.

* * *

 _ Chapter Two: Your Saving Grace_

It was the same thing as all the other kidnapping cases they've worked together as members of the Five-0 task force, the only difference was Mrs. Brendon's only was the back of the man who had grabbed her son. She gave a vague description as to what the man had been wearing; dark jeans, a blue long sleeve shirt and a beanie over long blonde hair. The only reason they could positively say the kidnapper had been a male was because Mrs. Brendon's had heard his voice yelling at her son to get into the car.

"Damn-it..." Steve muttered as he quickly can to a stop outside the Palace.

It'd been the first words the entire car ride that Danny had heard from his partner he couldn't really say he was surprised however, time was definitely of the essence on this case and the vague description could've been anyone on the island. And something about this case was bothering the hell out of him, he couldn't tell what it was but something about the Brendon's seemed familiar to him and it left him feeling sort of hollow but at the same time it filled him with a sense of panic. Especially since he can't figure out why they're so familiar to him.

"Hey, are you coming?"

Head jerking up, Danny looked towards the drivers side of his car and saw Steve had already gotten out and was leaning back in to talk to him.

"Oh, uh y-yeah. I'll be in in a sec, okay?" Danny forced a grin on his face. He just needed a minute or two to calm down.

"You alright?"

"Yea, Yeah! I'm fine, just need a minute for my stomach to catch up with the rest of me thanks to YOUR reckless driving." Danny said accusingly as he jabbed a finger in Steve's direction. Seemingly satisfied by Danny's response, Steve chuckled walked off.

"Hey chin, what do you have?" Steve called out walking into the main room of the teams office's and nodding at the others.

"Well," Chin swiped across the screen to bring the neighborhood security feeds up, "The description we got from Mrs. Brendon's was vague at best, thankfully most of the houses on her block are up to date with home security."

"You mean we got an image of this guy?" Steve asked stepping closer to the screens, as though expecting the image to appear.

"Sort of." Kono said bringing up a screen shot image from her IPad. The image showed each of them exactly who Mrs. Brendon's had described, right down to the ball cap.

"Looks like our guy is camera shy." Danny stated as he entered the room, ignoring the curious looks the others had thrown his way.

"Alright, keep searching for a clear image of this guy. Danny, you and I are gonna head back to Mrs. Brendon's neighborhood, let's see if anyone got a good look at this guy."

Lou gestured to Chin and himself, "We'll help. It's not like the two of you can cover a entire neighborhood yourselves."

"Let's go." Steve turned and walked out the doors, heading outside to the Camaro with the others following him out.

Danny slid into the passenger seat silently, that odd feeling from earlier had come back full force and it was bothering the hell out of him that he still couldn't figure out what the feeling was.

"-nny!"

Startled by the sudden grip on his arm, Danny jerked his head to the side to see it was Steve who had grabbed his forearm. Both him and Lou, who was bent down at Steve's window, were staring at him in a mixture of worry and concern.

"Huh?" Danny stared back at them before shaking off Steve's hand, "What?"

"What do you mean, 'What?'," Steve didn't yell but it was close enough to irritate Danny, "I've been calling your name! You were completely zoned out!"

"MAYBE I finally trained my body to automatically block you out." Danny said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster and smirked at Steve. Than he sighed once he saw the aneurysm face he was giving him.

"You okay?" Lou asked, trying to lean a bit further into the car.

"No." Danny said bluntly which was not what the other's were expecting, "I'm not."

Immediately Steve asked, "What's wrong?"

"This case."

"This case?" Lou repeated his confusion evident, "What about this case?"

Danny shrugged albeit helplessly, "I don't know."

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?!"

"It's mean's what I said, I don't know!" Danny said, his voice raising due to the annoyance he felt the moment he heard Steve's response, "This case in general is giving me the heeby-geebies and I can't help but feel like I met or seen the Brendon's somewhere before! I just don't know where!" Because he had turned to glare out the passenger window, Danny didn't see the look Steve and Lou gave one another, "Let's just go already." Danny muttered.

Silently Lou left and walked back over to his car, nodding at Chin on the way, Chin who was waiting patiently in his own car watching all of them intently. Steve spared one last glance at his partner before starting the car and quickly pulling out of the garage to speed off down the street.

* * *

OK! So apparently you guys really wanted me to continue this story, so I'll give it my best shot and hope you aren't left disappointed. I want to thank each and everyone of you for the lovely reviews. If there is something specific you're hoping for in this story let me know in a review and I'll see what I can do~!

BTW, I've started watching Ocean's 11!


End file.
